First Time
by CosmicPenguinn
Summary: It had all started with one question from the raven haired boy. "Mika, can I ask you something?" And that's how the two were in their current position. Mikaela had Yuuichiro pinned underneath him, lips connected, tongues dancing in each others mouths mixing saliva, whimpers and moans echoing throughout the bedroom. [Mikayuu] [NSFW]


**Warning:** NSFW

xXxXx

It had all started with one question from the raven haired boy.

"Mika, can I ask you something?"

And that's how the two were in their current position. Mikaela had Yuuichiro pinned underneath him, lips connected, tongues dancing in each others mouths mixing saliva, whimpers and moans echoing throughout the bedroom. Mikaela was the first to pull back, smiling as he looked into Yuuichiro's emerald green eyes that glistened in the dark, hazy with a new found lust. However, there was a little apprehension in those same eyes.

"Yuu-chan, are you okay?" Mikaela asked with concern.

"Mhm," Yuuichiro nodded, "Just a bit nervous, I guess? Its my first time, so.."

Mikaela giggled, "It's natural for you to be nervous, Yuu-chan, and its my first time too. I promise I'll be gentle, I would never do anything to hurt you."

Yuuichiro finally relaxed in Mikaela's hold and murmured, "You can continue, you know."

"But of course~"

Mikaela leaned downwards and latched his supple lips onto the soft skin of Yuuichiro's neck, his tongue stroked the skin a couple times before he bit into the skin hard enough to draw blood but not too hard to hurt his beloved. Yuuichiro cried out as he felt Mikaela suck on the wound, and he wrapped his arms tightly around the blond's neck, drawing him in even closer.

The pain began to fade into pleasure and Yuuichiro began to moan as Mikaela peppered kisses along Yuuichiro's neck, pulling his shirt down to reveal more skin until he reached his shoulder.

"Y-You can take it off." Yuuichiro said with a breathy moan.

Mikaela pulled away and eagerly began to remove Yuuichiro's shirt, but he made sure not to move too fast, he didn't want to scare the boy underneath him. Once the article of clothing was removed and flung off the bed, Mikaela returned to his work, peppering kisses along the soft skin on Yuuichiro's chest. He felt Yuuichiro squirm under his hold, not used to these new feelings, and he placed his hands carefully on his sides, sliding up and down in an attempt to ease him.

The blond latched onto Yuuichiro's nipple, sucking and rolling his tongue on the sensitive skin. Yuuichiro arched his back into Mikaela's mouth, mewls of pleasure escaping his lips. He attempted to hold back his whines by covering his mouth with a trembling hand, but he felt Mikaela's hand wrap around his wrist, bringing his hand down and preventing him from holding back any sounds. Mikaela freed the abused bud and leaned upwards, cupping Yuuichiro's warm, flushed cheek with his free hand.

"Let me hear you, Yuu-chan," Mikaela whispered, leaning down to capture Yuuichiro's lips in another passionate kiss, quickly deepening it by thrusting his tongue into the boy's mouth. He took Yuuichiro's tongue between his lips and sucked on it roughly, drinking up the sweet moans that followed.

Letting go with a loud pop, Mikaela ran kisses back down his neck, leaving a trail of small kisses and bites, until he reached Yuuichiro's navel. Mikaela placed his hands back on his hips as Yuuichiro writhed, crying out as he felt the blond's slippery tongue on his soft skin.

"A-ahh... M-Mika..!"

Mikaela suckled on the soft skin as Yuuichiro released a string of moans and cries. He made a mental note of Yuuichiro's navel being one of his most sensitive spots. Pulling back, Mikaela grabbed the hem of Yuuichiro's jeans and quickly pulled them down along with his boxers. Yuuichiro's face heated up as his dick was freed from the confinement of his pants. He began to tremble as he watched Mikaela eye him from head to toe and his cheeks flushed even more, if that was even possible.

"S-Stop staring like that," Yuuichiro whined.

Mikaela blinked, not realizing what he had been doing, and giggled, "Sorry, Yuu-chan, you're just so beautiful."

Yuuichiro felt his whole face burning, "I-Idiot!"

Mikaela allowed himself a laugh before taking Yuuichiro's lips in another kiss, sucking on his bottom lip as his hand softly grasped the hard, twitching cock. Yuuichiro cried out, biting Mikaela's lip in surprise as a jolt of pleasure ran down his back. Mikaela immediately broke the kiss, but his hand remained on the throbbing flesh. Yuuichiro whimpered a quick apology before being overwhelmed with this new found pleasure of Mikaela stroking his hard dick. His body shook as the blond increased his pace, rolling his thumb over the slit, smearing the pre cum that leaked from the tip all over his cock. Yuuichiro moaned and whimpered, rolling his head as pleasure flowed threw his veins. He continued to buck his hips into Mikaela's hand at the same pace, but much sloppier. His cries were loud, fueling Mikaela to go further. However, before Yuuichiro could reach his orgasm, Mikaela pulled his hand away. Yuuichiro whined at the loss of his touch.

"M-Mika! W-Why did you..?"

"Hold on, I want to try something."

"Wh-Wha..?"

"Just trust me, okay? It'll make you feel really good, I promise."

Mikaela placed a wet kiss on Yuuichiro's lips before moving down lower and lower until his face was inches away from Yuuichiro's weeping member. He placed a trail of kisses along the soft skin of his inner thigh, causing his legs to tremble with pleasure. Mikaela wrapped his arms around his legs, bringing him even closer, and without warning, swallowed as much of Yuuichiro's cock as his mouth could hold. Yuuichiro released a long, loud moan at the new feeling, throwing his head back onto the pillow until his neck burned, and his hands gripped blond locks tightly. Mikaela bobbed his head slowly, his tongue sliding underneath the shaft. He hollowed his cheeks and took in as much as he could until he felt the head at the back of his throat, and he sucked harshly as he continued bobbing up and down his cock.

"A-Ah~ Ah! M-Mika! Ahh~ A-Ahnn!" Yuuichiro moaned loudly as he felt the warm heat on his cock. The pleasure began pooling in the pit of his stomach, growing and growing as Mikaela continued to suck, and he felt his orgasm approaching quickly. "M-Mika! I-I-"

Yuuichiro's orgasm was taken away from him a second time as Mikaela pulled away with a loud pop. He grinned as Yuuichiro whined, his orgasm being rejected for the second time that night.

"Mikaaa!" The raven haired boy whined, "Just let me cum already!"

Mikaela laughed, "Soon enough, my love." He placed a soft kiss on Yuuichiro's soft, swollen lips before pulling back, beginning to finally strip of his clothing. Yuuichiro watched with large, lust filled eyes as his boyfriend slowly stripped of his clothing one by one. His hands trailed down his shirt, unbuttoning each button, and he pulled the shirt off to reveal his chest. He then unbuttoned the front of his jeans and pulled down the zipper, swishing his hips back and forth teasingly as he pulled his pants down along with his boxers. He threw all of his clothes off the bed in a pile next to Yuuichiro's discarded clothing before crawling back to capture Yuuichiro's lips in another soft, reassuring kiss. Yuuichiro moaned into the kiss, grinding his hips upwards into Mikaela's, and the two groaned at the friction.

The blond grinned at the new idea and grabbed Yuuichiro's hands with his own, pinning them down to both sides of his head and looked down into those emerald green eyes that he loved so much as he continued to grind his hips into Yuuichiro's, enjoying the friction as their dicks rubbed together. Yuuichiro began to pant as he felt the coil in his stomach grow once more, and his moans grew louder and louder, signalling his orgasm was approaching once again. Mikaela cursed under his breath, Yuuichiro was too sensitive for his own good, he thought, as he quickly stopped his hips before the boy could come.

With his orgasm being rejected once again, Yuuichiro let out a mix of a whine and a groan as he threw his head back onto the pillow, "Just let me cum already, Mika!"

"Not yet~" Mikaela teased, "I want you to come with my dick stuffed in your ass."

"H-Huh?!"

Mikaela got up from the bed and walked over to their dresser. He opened the top draw and dug around until he found what he was looking for. With a smirk, the blond returned with a bottle of lube in one hand and a condom in the other. He placed the necessities on the bed and crawled back on top of his boyfriend, placing a soft, reassuring kiss on his swollen lips.

"Lift up your legs for me, please," Mikaela asked as he grabbed the pillow next to the panting boy. Yuuichiro did as he was told and Mikaela slid the pillow underneath his hips to make the boy more comfortable.

Yuuichiro gulped when he saw Mikaela grab the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers. He mentally cursed at himself as he felt not just his legs but his whole body begin to tremble.

"Yuu-chan, do you want to stop?" Mikaela's voice was filled with worry and concern.

"N-No!" Yuuichiro cried, "I just... W-Will it hurt..?"

Mikaela slowly nodded, "Only a little bit in the beginning, as long as I take the time to prepare you. If you're not fully prepared, it could take a lot longer, so please bear with me, is that okay, Yuu-chan?"

Yuuichiro swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. Mikaela gave the nervous boy another reassuring kiss.

"I promise I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you." Mikaela smiled down at his beloved. It wasn't a smile full of lust, but a smile of love and reassurance. Yuuichiro felt himself slowly relaxing. A cold finger rubbed up against his entrance, and he cried out at the weird feeling. "I'm going to begin with one finger at a time and I want you to tell me when you get comfortable with each finger."

Slowly, Mikaela sunk the first digit into Yuuichiro's warmth. Yuuichiro cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn't painful nor unpleasant, just weird. Mikaela waited for Yuuichiro's approval to keep going, and soon enough, the boy nodded with closed eyes. Mikaela slowly pulled his finger out before plunging it back in at a slow pace. Yuuichiro felt the pleasure starting to flow through his veins from the single digit alone, and allowed Mikaela to enter another digit. Slowly, the blond added a second finger into the hot warmth, and Yuuichiro cried out at the slight sting from his hole being stretched. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, and he willed himself to keep them from rolling down his cheeks. It took a little longer for him to get used to the feeling this time, but Mikaela waited patiently for his beloved to adjust to the feeling. When Yuuichiro's cries of pain turned to cries of pleasure, he knew that he was ready for the next finger. Slowly and carefully, Mikaela added the last digit into Yuuichiro's warm heat, and Yuuichiro cried out in pain, his back arching off the bed and into Mikaela's chest, tears finally streaming down his cheeks. Mikaela kissed his tears away and he used his free hand to stroke Yuuichiro's dick, distracting him from the burning pain of his ass being stretched out. Mikaela continued to slowly finger the trembling boy until Yuuichiro began to pant and moan, finally getting used to being stretched out.

Carefully, Mikaela removed his fingers, and Yuuichiro whined at the loss. The blond unwrapped the condom and gently placed it over his hard cock. He then covered his hand with plenty of lube to coat his member so it would be less painful for his beloved.

"Are you ready, Yuu-chan?" Mikaela asked, his voice slightly quivered.

Yuuichiro nodded with a gulp, "I'm ready."

Mikaela locked his lips with Yuuichiro's once more, placing his hands gently on Yuuichiro's hips as he slowly pushed himself inside of Yuuichiro's warm heat. Yuuichiro cried out into the kiss, more tears streaming down his face as his arms wrapped themselves around Mikaela's back, his nails digging into the blond's shoulder blades. Mikaela patiently waited for Yuuichiro to get used to the feeling of being penetrated, his cock was surrounded by tight heat. Slowly, he felt Yuuichiro begin to relax around him, and the raven haired boy nodded with a strangled whisper, "M-Move."

Mikaela nodded as he gripped Yuuichiro's waist tighter, slowly pulling himself out before plunging back in. He continued this slow pace until Yuuichiro began to cry out in pleasure and the pain faded from his eyes. Only when Yuuichiro begged him to speed up did Mikaela increase his pace. The slap of Mikaela hips against Yuuichiro's ass and the combination of their moans and whines was all that could he heard as the two made passionate love. Mikaela kissed the tears that trailed down Yuuichiro's cheeks before taking his bottom lip between his own, suckling on the soft skin as he continued to thrust into his warm heat. His pace grew even faster and his rhythm grew sloppy as he tried to search for the one spot that would make Yuuichiro's toes curl and his body writhe in his hold.

"A-AHHH!"

Yuuichiro saw stars as Mikaela found the spot, pounding into the bundle of nerves over and over. The raven haired boy rolled his head all along his pillow, eyes closing as he enjoyed the pleasure that coursed through his veins, drool running down his bottom lip. He begged for Mikaela to pound harder and harder, and the blond complied the best he could without hurting the boy underneath him. Yuuichiro felt Mikaela's dick throbbing in his ass, and it made him feel so full, yet he chanted for him to go even deeper.

Mikaela wrapped his arms around Yuuichiro's back, pulling him up until they were sitting up with the smaller boy in the blond's lap. Yuuichiro threw his head back and moaned loudly at the new position, allowing Mikaela to latch his lips onto the bite from before and suck on the abused skin. Yuuichiro whined as he bounced on Mikaela's lap, his dick hitting into his prostate with each bounce.

"Ah.. Hah... Mi.. ka.. S-So... Full... Ahh..."

With his lips still sucking on the soft skin of his neck, Mikaela held Yuuichiro's throbbing cock in his hands and stroked in time with his thrusts, causing the bouncing boy in his arms to let out a choked, broken sob.

"Do you want to cum, Yuu-chan?" Mikaela whispered huskily into Yuuichiro's ear.

"Y-Yes." Yuuichiro panted.

"Tell me what you want."

"I-I.. A-Ah!"

"Tell me, Yuu-chan."

"I-I want to cum!"

"And how do you want to cum, Yuu-chan?"

"I, ah, I want you to p-pound your big fat cock i-into my ass, M-Mika!"

"Hmm, that's better, Yuu-chan," Mikaela pressed a wet, sloppy kiss onto Yuuichiro's neck as he pounded into the raven haired boy's tight ass.

Yuuichiro let out a string of moans that continued to increase in volume as his prostate was repeatedly abused and he felt himself tighten around Mikaela's dick as he cried out loudly, resting his head on Mikaela's shoulder so his cries went directly into his ears, and strings of cum spurted from his dick, covering Mikaela's hand and both of their stomachs. Mikaela let out a groan as he felt the tight heat around his cock and he felt himself reach his own limit and he released his seed as well.

Gently, Mikaela set Yuuichiro down on the bed before removing himself from his ass. With shaky legs, Mikaela walked over to the garbage to throw out the used condom along with the wrapper before heading back to bed. Immediately, Yuuichiro clung onto the warmth of his beloved, and Mikaela smiled as he pulled the covers over the both of them.

"I'm sorry if I went too rough towards the end," Mikaela whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Yuuichiro's forehead.

"'S okay, I kinda liked it." Yuuichiro admitted.

"Get some rest, Yuu-chan, we'll clean ourselves up later."

"Mmhm."

Mikaela wrapped his arms around his beloved and Yuuichiro curled up into the warmth, resting his head on Mikaela's chest. Yuuichiro was the first to surrender to sleep, and Mikaela watched the boy as he slept peacefully. He felt himself smiling as he thought of the conversation that led to all of this.

 _"Mika, can I ask you something?"_

 _"Sure, what is it, Yuu-chan?"_

 _"Um.. C-Can we have sex?"_

'Silly Yuu-chan.' Mikaela pressed a soft kiss to Yuuichiro's temple as he made himself comfortable, his sweaty limbs tangled in Yuuichiro's, as he let himself surrender to sleep as well.

xXxXx

 **A/N:** It probably seems like it's my first time writing smut but it's actually not lmfao


End file.
